Scytheguard
Guild History History of The Scytheguard Predating the Scytheguard was "The Inquisition." It consisted of Forsaken Farmers, Alchemists, and a few Warlocks and Priests; all who had found the open arms of Lord T. Ruthven and his lover, Executor Henretta Burntock. Ruthven was a mushroom farming warlock who dabbled in Alchemy. He schemed with his like-minded friends against the enemies of the Forsaken, and also upheld vigilante justice in the town of Brill. Their guild kept in the shadows, and noone was the wiser to the underlying leadership of the frivilous-mannered Ruthven. The Northrend Expedition In the Undercity Lady Sylvanas, the Banshee Queen of the Forsaken, had recently taken steps with The Royal Apothecary Society to devise a new plague targeted mainly to battle the Scourge. Many of these endevors were fruitless, and some still...such as the Inquisition's endevor, failed terribly. With Executor Henretta Burntock at the helm, and Lord Ruthven overseeing the intricacies of their mission, the Inquisition had proposed an expedition to develop a new plague. They were then tasked to establish a base in the mountains of Northrend and grow and cultivate a hybid fungus-like weed infected with the Scourge plague. A dangerous task as it was, the hallucigenic qualities of the plant proved viable to the war against the Scourge. With them was Duvvis Sanders, a priest of the Forgotten shadow who was quite deadly with a crossbow, Gillermo Trepes, whose fascination with little boys in life earned him a quick hanging and death...until the plague lifted him from his desicrated grave. And then there was Marcus Philly, Henretta's right hand man and second in command. However, the Inquisition never successfully accomplished their goal. The consistent attacks from the Scourge eventually wore the Inquisition's defenses. But the crucial blow happened in one unfortunate moment where nearly all their soldiers were wiped out in an avelanche. The survivors had recovered little armor and weapons from the snow, and were trapped with wave after wave of Scourge forces ready to clash against the Forsaken base. Henretta proved a valuable leader, and inspired the farmers and alchemists to keep their guard. Without weapons, they resorted to using the farming tools they had brought with them: Scythes, Sickles, and Pitchforks. Astonishingly the will of the isolated Forsaken was strong enough to massacre hundreds of undead. Unfortunetly the Inquisition's numbers were falling fast, and many more lost limbs or were rendered useless with other injuries. Henretta herself fell to decapitated feet, yet hours after being put in bed by Lord Ruthven, she sat up and asked for sickles to bind to her ankles. She walked on them with such grace she quickly earned the nickname "Sicklefoot" in the coming months. And indeed, she also grew very adept using them as weapons. Months and months passed and the Forsaken had overcome the odds, deflecting and quelling all attacks to their outpost. But with the Inquisition's leading members now dwindling, hope was fading. The Scourge were too many, and the poor Forsaken were losing their minds to madness. Gillermo Trepes had been beheaded by Henretta herself, found oggling the fallen Scourge corpse of a child. Duvvis Sanders had no arms left to lift his bow, and retreated into the recesses of his mind to pray, and never waking when a scourge warrior tore open the face of his skull. Lord Ruthven had suffered crucial wounds to his body, and while he clung to life quite resiliently, his mangled corpse was becoming too frayed to fight. Henretta, however, did not give up hope. But there were no reinforcements to save them, and no sign of the Scourge letting up. Eventually she died her second death to the hands of a Necromancer. Lord Ruthven did not mourn, but instead had Marcus write up his dieing wish...in the form of a funeral invitation to be acted out if any of them returned to Brill. After Lord Ruthven succumbed to his wounds, Marcus Philly knew the only chance of survival for him and the dozen of Forsaken under his battered scythe was to leave the base and head to the southern shore. All of them perished. All but Marcus. Marcus was found severed in half, but alive. He was returned to the Undercity to heal his wounds, but died weeks later. Birth of the Scytheguard However, before his death Marcus had summoned a Forsaken soldier from the Plaguelands, drawing up his name-in-life from the Undercity's grave-digging archives. The soldier's name had been Conrad Corvasius, but these days he called himself "The Nameless Horror." Now Horror happened to be the half-brother of one of Marcus's soldiers in Northrend, but Marcus had met him previously and fought along side him with the Defilers in Arathi Basin. A minor friendship in battle was recalled, and Marcus spun his tale to the soldier. Horror was inspired by the beliefs of the Inquisition, Henretta's leadership, and Duvvis' priestly compassion. So when asked by Marcus to reform the unit, he agreed humbly. He became the new Executor with Marcus' death. The unit became known as The Scytheguard, after the scythe and sickle wielding Forsaken who died in the mountains. Today, the Scytheguard's primary purpose is a defense against any who threaten the Horde's cities, and especially Forsaken territory. Even more recently are plans for another expedition to Northrend in collaboration with a primary offense, known as The Hand of Vengeance. Category:Horde Guilds category:Heavy RP